cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cxielo Armed Forces
The Cxielo Armed Forces (CAF) is the name collectively given to each branch of the Cxieli Army, Tank Corps, and Air Corps. Army Origins After the original Cxielo Group fled from The New Armed Republic of Germany, he decided that Cxielo needed some sort of defense, as New Germany wouldn't wait to attack for long. (More on Cxielo's founding here.) Within the first two days, he hired approx. 220 foreign mercenaries. The mercenaries later became citizens of Cxielo. 2 days later, New Germany, not wanting Cxielo to amass too large a force, threatened war if Cxielo did not lay off 3/4 of their regular forces. Expecting Cxielo to give in under the pressure of such a large army, instead was shocked when instead, President Wesemory hired 2,000 soldiers, also starting the Tank Corps and Air Corps with the purchase of 4 foreign M1A2 Abrams tanks, 4 Yakolev Yak-3s, and 3 AH-1 attack helicopters. The Fight For New Germany Before King Boron of New Germany could strike, Cxielo moved forward with 999 soldiers and 2 M1A2s, attempting to go along the main road into New Germany. While the President did have "a foolproof attack strategy", he refuses to tell the media to this day. New Germany reinforced their moderately lax border security with 4,000 soldiers and 192 M4 Sherman tanks per each checkpoint. Following Wesemory's battle plan, the 333 3-man strike groups advanced along the road. Things weren't looking good for the ground forces. All of that changed the day before Cxielo's troops were going to meet the New German border. That was the day that the sky above New Germany's capital lit up with the bright light of two nuclear missiles. Over the course of that same day, 242 cruise missiles detonated over the scenic hills of the New Armed Republic of Germany. The exact number is not sure, but many historians agree that approximately 90% of all the infrastructure of New Germany was destroyed that day. While Cxielo's ally Machoria has admitted to the cruise missiles, they do not have the technology for nuclear devices, and still nobody knows who fired them. The Cxieli ground forces advanced with minor resistance. On May 12, 2148, two days after the CAF entered New Germany, the flag of Cxielo was raised over the remains of New Germany's capital building. Loadout of A Cxieli Soldier A regular rifleman of any Cxielo Army division is armed with the standard Cxielo Weapons Industries (CWI) Galil-MAR. Any Cxielo troop, regular or irregular receives a Five-seveN as a sidearm upon conscription. After a month of service, they can opt to use their own handgun providing it fits the Cxieli sidearm requirements list and they pass a . If they choose that option, they receive a $250 bonus after returning their CMI Five-seveN. The CAF provides a variation of the international standard PASGT helmet. Since 2149, bulletproof body armor has been the minimum standard for Cxieli troops. File:galil-mar.jpg|alt=CWI Galil-MAR|A CWI Galil-MAR File:Five-Seven.jpg|alt=CWI Five-seveN|A CWI Five-seveN The explosives expert in each squad carries a CWI MP5 and an M32-Hammer. They also carry an anti-personnel mine, 12 fragmentation grenades, and 12 high-explosion grenades, more than the standard 2 of each. The War On Fascism In a press conference on November 29th, 2149, President Wesemory stated that "Due to the growing amounts of New German terrorists in our motherland, the time has come when we must take action against these fascist partisans. Because of this, the Cxieli Senate came to an agreement. This agreement has created an elite unit, capable of stopping terror in its tracks. Though this 'Counter-Terror' division had its first mission 2 months ago, the 33rd Counter-Terror Division is now official and public. Over the course of the past two months, Cxielo has built a 1.2 million dollar counter-terror intelligence facility. Category:Roleplay Category:Military Category:Cxielo